ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Crashhopper
Crashhopper is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Personality Crashhopper seems to be eager when fighting and sometimes, even excited. He also can be a little cocky as shown in Hot Stretch. Appearance Crashhopper greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large hind limbs. He has a green film connected to his leg joints and legs similar to Jetray's wings. He has the same green color scheme as Stinkfly. He has a large green horn and wears green overalls with black stripes all over. Crashhopper wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Due to his relatively long and muscular hind legs, Crashhopper is able to jump extremely long distances, leaving behind a shock wave. Crashhopper has a very hard and powerful horn-like skull which he uses as a battering ram. The shock wave created from Crashhopper's jumping is strong enough to crack concrete and push through a large number of giant ants that were on top of him as seen in It Was Them. Crashhopper is strong enough to lift and throw a Muroid. In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, he was strong enough to bounce Milleous around while jumping. Crashhopper's legs can kick with considerable force, making them offensive weapons in close-quarters. The claws on his arms and legs can dig into hard surfaces, allowing Crashhopper to scale walls and other tall structures. Weaknesses If he gets stuck in Mucilator's sticky goo sacs, Crashhopper will be unable to escape. Crashhopper's body is not as shielded as it looks. In So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, when a missile struck, he started to stroke his head, and in Many Happy Returns, he was easily hurt by punches from Looma. In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, it was shown that Crashhopper can not jump from high altitudes as he was unable to jump from Khyber's Ship to Bellwood because it was too high. History Omniverse *Crashhopper made his first appearance in It Was Them, **Crashhopper battled Dr. Animo's Mutant Ants and Mucilator. *In So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, **Crashhopper redirected missiles from crashing on Earth. *In Hot Stretch, **Crashhopper failed to catch Ester. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, **Crashhopper was crushed by Mucilator, so he changed into Armodrillo. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, **Crashhopper battled Buglizard, until she turned into Mucilator. *In Many Happy Returns, **Crashhopper was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Gone Fishin', **Crashhopper defeated the Krakken. *In Bros In Space, **Crashhopper helped scare away the Muroids. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Crashhopper battled Milleous. *In Mud is Thicker than Water **Crashhopper defeated Psyphon and his gang in a Plumber Tank. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Crashhopper fought Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Rad Monster Party, **Crashopper defeated Kuphulu by tying him up in own bandages. Appearances Video Games Ben 10 Omniverse DS (7).PNG|Crashhopper in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Crashhopper_in_Ben_10_Omniverse_2.png|Crashhopper in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Crashhopper is a playable alien character in the game. (DS and 3DS only) Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Crashhopper is a playable alien character in the game. Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock 2 *Ben 10 Omniverse: Cavern Run Toys *4" Crashhopper *Crashhopper (Wind Up Figure) *Crashhopper 2 Inch Mini Figure *Crashhopper (DNA Alien) *3 Pack Toys Crashhopper versions: Mask, Omnitrix and Regular Naming and Translations Etymology Crashhopper's name is a portmanteau of "Crash", the impact that he makes upon landing and "Grasshopper", the creature he is based off. Trivia *As seen in ''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies and confirmed by Derrick, Ben enjoys jumping as Crashhopper.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/368540350001726953 *When Crashhopper jumps or speaks, a cricket-like sound is heard. *In official artwork, Crashhopper has white color in his body and white toenails. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males